Many vegetables such as broccoli, celery, carrots and the like are bunched and tied for shipment to the market and for sale in the supermarket. While several methods for bunching are used today, one of the most advantageous holds the bunches by use of a rubber band. The rubber band is placed around the bunches and the bunches are inserted into shipping cartons for transport to the market.
With the various advertising and promotion programs to build the market, suppliers of produce prefer to place an identification on their produce. Also many suppliers desire to communicate recipes and other information to the consumer. Also where other articles other than produce are bunched, identification or other information may be necessary. One method involves placing the produce in plastic bags having identification and other information thereon; also attempts have been made to print on the rubber bands used for bunching the vegetables. Both methods have their particular disadvantages.
It is the primary purpose of the subject invention to provide a simple yet effective method and apparatus for identifying and otherwise communicating information to the consumer of bunched vegetables and other products.